happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splurdge123/"In the Heat of the Moment" Fake Episode Idea 3
I tried doing a Halloween special involving the ever so mysterious Mr. Pickels. "In the Heat of the Moment" Starring: Lammy Mr. Pickels Flippy Lumpy Cuddles Toothy Appearances: Disco Bear Summary Lumpy moves into a new house and hosts a house warming party and invites his new neighbors. Plot The episode begins with a closeup of a signpost with an image of a house being taken off the ground. It is revealed to be Lumpy who has just moved into his new home. Nearby Cuddles and Toothy come out of a large van carrying several boxes of Lumpy's belongings. Cuddles notices that one of the boxes hasn't been taped in like the other boxes but casually ignores it. The new house is two stories tall with a separate garage to the right, the house's walls have a bright green texture and the roof has a light blue shade. It is now sundown and Lumpy notices another house just a few feet away from his house and walks up towards it. He knocks on the front door and it is revealed that Lumpy's next door neighbor is Lammy! He gives her an invitation to his house warming party that is going to happen at night, Lammy happily agrees to come. However unbeknownst to them, Mr. Pickels was secretly watching them and plans to kill Lumpy and his friends during their party. Meanwhile Lumpy visits the second house near him and it turns out that Flippy will also be his next door neighbor, Lumpy gives him the invitation and quickly runs back to his house to get the party setted up. It is now nightfall and the sky begins to rain. The inside of the house has a simple green wall and checkered floor consisting of orange and yellow, the camera begins to move around to show Cuddles and Toothy watching TV together and Lumpy talking to Lammy and Flippy. Outside, Mr Pickels walks to the backside of the house and finds the control panel, he rips off several wires which causes all of the power inside to go out. With everyone except Flippy being scared of the dark, Lumpy gets the smart idea of letting Toothy who seems to be the most scared to check whats wrong with the power. He then pushes Toothy walks outside in the middle of the pitch-black rainy night and can't seem to find anything, that is until a bolt of lightning strikes which scares Toothy, Mr. Pickels then walks up behind him and smacks in the back of his head with a shovel which causes his head to slightly break open. Toothy screams in pain which everyone was able to hear and causes all of them inside to freak out and start running away. Cuddles runs into the kitchen before Mr. Pickles puts a bar of soap ahead of him causing Cuddles to trip and falls down near the sink, making his nose bleed and knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile Lumpy runs to the bathroom and locks the door thinking that he's safe. Cuddles eventually wakes up to see that he's been tied up to pole with rope inside a dark room before another lightning strikes and sees Toothy's corpse, all of the skin in his face has been ripped off and nailed to the wall. But Cuddles sees something else on Toothy, the entirety of his ripped off face has been colored on with lavender paint with the blood still dripping down from the bottom of his face and has a piece of cotton glued on top of his head. Toothy's corpse was surrounded with his own blood in the shape of a heart. Cuddles realized that his face looks almost exactly like Lammy's face. After waiting for awhile, Lumpy begins to open the bathroom door before realizing that it's stuck, he tries to pull on the door harder before having the knob break off. Cuddles after struggling for a few minutes eventually breaks off the ropes around him and runs to the closest door, he breaks it open and realizes that he was inside the basement of Lumpy's house. In the upper floor, Flippy begins to rummage through one of the packed boxes and finds flashlight! He then continues to walk around the house as he begins his search to find everyone else. Lumpy still stuck inside the bathroom begins to bang his elbow on the door in efforts to break it open but fails. As Cuddles continues to blindly stumble across the house in the dark, he eventually bumps into the front door. Relieved that he escaped this ordeal he quickly exits the house and finds that the moving van is still there! Mr. Pickels having already predicted this was already inside the van and before Cuddles can even react, he turns on the car backwards and runs over Cuddles.The car collides with Lumpy's house causing half of it fall apart. Cuddles just barely alive with half of his body being torn off tries to crawl away before the one box that he forgot tape opens up revealing to be knifes. Several of them begin to fall down on him piercing his head several times, killing him. Flippy still carrying the flashlight comes in to investigate what happened, Flippy trips over and falls down accidentally letting go of his flashlight. Mr. Pickels then grabs the flashlight and shoves it into Flippy's right eye, burning it before fully shoving it inside of his head. Lumpy finds that his left leg and arm have been crushed under the destroyed ruins of his house and is completely trapped. Mr. Pickels sneakily runs up behind him and ties a rope around his left antler and into the moving van door. Mr. Pickels then begins to move the car pulling Lumpy's antlers out of his body, effectively removing his brain. Lammy comes out of the wreckage of the house and can barely see anything due to the rain and darkness, Mr. Pickels cautiously walks Lammy home unaware of the bodies around her. The next day Disco Bear in police outfit comes in and takes pictures of the dead bodies, confused over what might have caused all of their deaths. Behind him Mr. Pickels runs up towards him and stabs him the back. "Kill two birds with one stone" Deaths #Toothy has all of his face ripped off by Mr. Pickels. (Death not seen) #Several knifes fall down and impales Cuddles head. #Flippy has a flashlight shoved inside of his head, #Lumpy has his antlers ripped off along with his brain. #Disco Bear gets stabbed in the back with a kicthen knife by Mr. Pickels. Injuries #Toothy gets smacked in the back of his head with shovel, causing a part of his head to break. #Cuddles falls down in the kitchen giving him a bloody nose and getting knocked out. #Lumpy bangs his elbow on the bathroom door. #Cuddles gets run over by the moving van and has the lower half of his body torn off. #Flippy's right eye burns from the impact of the flashlight. #Lumpy's left arm and leg are crushed under the ruins of his house. Destruction #Mr. Pickels rips off several wires from a control panel #Cuddles breaks down the basement door. #The moving van crashes into Lumpy's house, causing half of it to fall apart. Occupations #Disco Bear: Police Officer Category:Blog posts